Deus ex Machina
by Gaheller
Summary: Harry tiene un plan para destruir a Voldemort, a pesar de no ser el elegido y de haber sido sorteado en Slytherin.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_Harry Potter no me pertenece, de lo contrario hubieran salido libros demasiado absurdos XD _

* * *

**_Deus ex Machina_**

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue prometerse a sí mismo que alabaría su trabajo. Por supuesto, eso incluía no mencionar absolutamente nada que disminuyera su entusiasmo. En efecto fracasó miserablemente, a tal punto que estuvo demasiado cerca de escupirle el té en sus extravagantes lentes. En rigor un escupitajo de tamañas proporciones era sin duda el gesto que mejor expresaba la opinión personal que Harry sobre ese trabajo, pero recordó su auto-promesa, y a las malas tuvo que tragarse el té para luego tener arcadas y toser por un rato.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! —Exclamó escandalizado con voz afectada, todavía, por el episodio de tos.

Su reacción provocó un respingo en la mujer que se sentaba en frente suyo. En realidad Harry pensaba que aquello era lo más estúpido que había leído en su vida, pero no podía ser demasiado sincero.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa técnica para tomar aire, toser otro tanto, y continuar con su crítica "constructiva". Aunque hubiera preferido no llegar a usar eufemismos.

Porque Harry Potter odia los eufemismos.

—Lo que quiero es una autobiografía —comentó tras un párrafo en particular—. No un relato sobre alguien con nulo sentido común que lleva mi nombre.

Como respuesta recibió una mirad hostil tras esos extravagantes antejos.

—Usted ha sido criado por muggles, por lo que es comprensible que no entienda cómo se escribe la autobiografía decente de un mago heroico — ¿Es en serio?, pensó Harry después de la excusa que puso su escritora.

Criado o no por muggles, a todas luces ella se estaba pasando con eso de las hazañas, y ahora lo último que necesitaba era convertirse en una suerte de mini Gilderoy Lockhart.

Rita Skeeter resopló con evidente fastidio al ver que su argumento pro-historia-absurda no convencía a aquel cliente tan exigente.

—Vamos, Harry —empezó con reserva—. ¿Esperas que escriba hechos 100% reales y llamar la atención de _quien-tu-sabes _con eso? Debemos permitirnos algunas licencias... literarias para conseguir nuestro cometido.

Estuvo en silencio mientras esperaba una respuesta de Harry.

—Entonces el pájaro de Dumbledore me salva la vida —señaló él en voz calma y monocorde. Una de las cosas que más le jodía era eso precisamente: Dumbledore salvándole el culo siempre, o casi siempre.

Llegó a la conclusión que si iban a llenar su libro de deus ex machina, por lo menos los elegiría él.

—Solo le arranca los ojos al basilisco —continuó Skeeter—. Es lo más sensato, de esa forma no puede matarte con la mirada. —Obviamente no veía problema con ese fragmento de su escrito. Harry, por su parte, se empezaba a exasperar.

—No tiene una nada de sensato ¿De dónde sale, para empezar?

—Estoy segura que a Dumbledore le interesa la seguridad de todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes. —Mordió la pluma; por su expresión, cualquiera diría que estaba pensando.— Podemos justificar que se siente terrible por el destino que corrieron sus padres, y su bienestar… —Harry apretó los dientes ante la mención de ellos. Pero no tenía sentido armar jaleo y lo dejó correr, además ella no los había mencionado con el fin de ofender, como solía hacer Snape.

—Por favor, Rita. Mi bienestar y el de mi familia nunca le interesaron a ese viejo manipulador. Además, su pájaro me odia. Eso sin mencionar la estelar aparición de… ¿la espada? ¿De Gryffindor? ¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo se supone que va a pasar eso? Nadie en el mundo se va a creer que un Slytherin pudiera sacar la espada de Gryffindor, joder.

— ¿Por qué no? Podemos crear pruebas.

Lo bueno era que le fastidiaría los planes a _les hago creer que estoy como una puta cabra mientras los manipulo_ Dumbledore, de paso jodería un poco al hombre que le arruinó la vida, solo tenía que prestar su nombre para que lo transformaran en, bueno… en _eso_.

—Además —continuó Skeeter—. Aunque no crea todo lo que dice no podrá evitar sentir curiosidad, él estuvo a punto de marcarte como el elegido, aunque al final se haya decidido por Longbottom.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Removió los papeles—, Pero la idea de creer que yo he hecho semejantes proezas, sin mencionar la absurda forma de cómo logro salvarme en la mayoría de situaciones. Nadie con tres dedos de frente se lo va a creer. Mucho menos él.

—No es mi culpa que no seas capaz de ver un Best-Seller aunque te abofetee. Esto es una bomba, ya lo veo venir: "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se ha equivocado de elegido".

—A decir verdad me importa cinco el hecho de que sea o no un Best-Seller; desde que llame la atención de _él_ me doy por bien servido.

—Tienes que admitir que hay mucha información interesante, hasta yo me lo empiezo a cuestionar. Lo de los núcleos gemelos es algo a lo que no podrá resistirse.

—Lo de los núcleos gemelos es una casualidad.

—Tú puedes pensar lo que quieras, siempre que otros se lo crean, y se lo cuestionen. Piénsalo, Harry. ¿Cómo crees que le sentará saberse en ridículo por más que sea una mentira? Va a ir detrás de ti.

—Bueno, Skeeter, al menos yo me encuentro a salvo en Hogwarts ¿Cómo piensas arreglártelas? —Se maldijo a sí mismo tras haber dicho esto último.

"Se supone que debo incitarla a que escriba, ¿y le digo eso? La voy a asustar ¿Qué me pasa?".

Ella sonrió. Harry no tuvo muy clara esa reacción; sabía que detestaba a ese mago, tanto como él, pero ella además le temía demasiado como para tan si quiera plantearse el enfrentarlo abiertamente.

—Sé lo que apuesto, y también sé lo que puedo ganar.

En ese momento Harry sintió curiosidad por la bruja que se encontraba tras una sólida fachada de frivolidad.

**…**

—Sabes que siempre he estado a favor de la tortura física, desde que no sea yo el directo afectado… —Harry rodó los ojos ante la confesión de Theodore.

"Es un freak", pensó divertido "¿Por qué todos los raritos terminan en Slytherin?".

—Snape empieza a sospechar de estas salidas —continuó Theo—, y me temo que no podré cubrirte las espaldas siempre, Potter. Tendré que ver cómo te desolla vivo y será divertido, te lo aseguro.

—A mi no me importa mentirle —intervino Millicent, después hizo una pausa para reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de decir—. No mucho, la verdad. No te imaginas la gracia que me hace verle poner cara de estreñido cada vez que no consigue castigarte. Pero si no nos dices de una buena vez lo que planeas me voy a tener que privar del placer, y decirle a nuestro jefe de casa sobre tus aventuras fuera del colegio.

Por su postura y la forma como lo señalaba con el dedo, Harry supo que hablaba en serio. Se puso a la defensiva como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía acorralado.

—Me dan pena. ¿Tanto les interesa saber lo que he estado haciendo?

—Harry tiene razón—Daphne se sentó a un lado del chico y compuso una sonrisa que consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta; la verdad siempre que ella ponía esa cara cosas terribles sucedían—. Métanse en sus asuntos y dejen que Potter se morree con Skeeter todo lo que quiera. Aunque la verdad tienes un gusto pésimo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Quién te dijo eso! —Exclamó indignado, asustado y confundido a partes iguales.

"¡Lo sabía! Cosas terribles suceden".

—Tú, justo ahora —contestó ella con simplicidad.

—Oh, por Merlín, tú y… —La sonrisa de Millicent se ensanchó tanto que parecía un tiburón acechando a su presa.

"Su presa era nada más y nada menos que un chisme jugoso".

— ¡No! —Clamó horrorizado y tan rojo que parecía un estandarte de Gryffindor.

—Wow, no necesitaba tanta información —terció Theo.

"Ya es lo suficientemente malo que sospechen de Skeeter, ¡pero esto es indignante!"

— ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto en la conversación? —se quejó Harry con cansancio. No quería contarles a ellos lo que tramaba.

"Ni yo mismo sé muy bien lo que estoy tramando".

—Espera que le cuente a Malfoy, ¡se va a morir cuando lo sepa!

"No te atrevas", pensó con desesperación, pero la cara de Daphne decía claramente que se atrevería.

— ¡Está bien! Ustedes ganan. —Levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición—. Les contaré.

"Malditos manipuladores".

—Voy a hacer mi autobiografía —dijo a sus amigos. Por un segundo todos quedaron en silencio, muy probablemente sopesando si lo decía en broma o en serio.

Harry los entendía, él siempre se mostró reacio a ser el centro de atención, no le gustaba destacar, y que de repente quisiera sacar una autobiografía no era algo normal.

—Por favor que Snape no te escuche, o no lo aguantaremos —Daphne fue la primera que rompió el hielo. Con ese comentario vapuleo la tensión acumulada en el ambiente.

— ¿Tienes una vida tan interesante como para ponerla en un libro y esperar que a alguien le interese, Potter? —susurró Theodore. Básicamente le preguntaba qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza, pero sin ser directo, en esa casa nunca se era directo.

—Va a haber al menos una persona que se va a interesar —susurró Harry como respuesta. Al ver que nadie captaba lo que quería decir realmente, decidió ir al grano

—Me refiero a _quien-ustedes-saben._

— ¿De qué hablas? —La mención de ese sujeto fue suficiente para hacer que los ojos de sus amigos se posaran sobre él haciéndolo sentirse mucho más incómodo.

_En verdad odio ser el centro de atención._

Suspiró para tomar aire.

—Planeo montar una farsa para hacerle creer a _él_ que yo soy el elegido y no Longbottom.

—Sí, claro. Y te lo va a creer. —La voz de Millicent sonó genuinamente escéptica.

—Con esto pienso sembrar la duda, después de todo según dice la profecía bien puede considerarme su igual dado que fui seleccionado a Slytherin.

—La profecía se refiere a que al escoger a Longbottom sobre ti decidió que él sería su igual, no tú. La selección no tiene nada que ver —intentó explicarle Daphne, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y particularmente estúpido.

—Tiene sentido —intervino Theo pensativo—. Las profecías están sujetas a mil interpretaciones.

—Por eso precisamente es que hay que hacerlo dudar.

— ¿Para qué querrías arriesgar el pellejo de semejante manera? —Millicent frunció tanto el ceño, que casi parecía tener una sola y tupida ceja—. Y por un Gryffindor como ese.

—Venganza —nada de sentimientos altruistas. Lo quería ver caer, lo odiaba.

_"_Por su maldita culpa he sido criado por los peores muggles en la historia, mientras mis padres se pudren sin recordarme siquiera".

—Créanme saboreare cada segundo de su caída, y no descansaré hasta verlo reducido a nada. Aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Espero hayan disfrutado mis desvarios, si no fue así les pido perdón XD la verdad tuve muchas ideas para este reto y escribí varias escenas, pero me enamore de la idea del deus ex machina y no pude evitarlo, no puuuuuudeeeee, asi que tuve que escribir esto si o si. Ademas últimamente tengo problemas para tomarme las cosas en serio y mi musa anda de un chistosillo subido. Jum._

_1. Un deus ex machina es el recurso literario que se usa para conseguir un final feliz, pero de una manera bastante inverosímil, como la aparición de un personaje/fuerza/deidad/lo que sea que nunca se menciona en el relato y al final de alguna forma mágica soluciona el conflicto._

_2. Como ven para un Harry que está en Slytherin la forma como se salva su contraparte el Harry de Gryffindor (la historia original) es un deus ex machina, porque él no se ve a sí mismo en esas (OoC). Me encanta porque es una ironía en toda regla. Ahora no me imagino a alguien más capacitado para escribir una historia como esa que a Rita Skeeter (otro OoC con todas sus letras) XD _

_3. Estoy de acuerdo si piensan que tiene muchos vacíos argumentales (no tienen ningún sentido y su estructura se sostienen con mocos XD), la verdad esto es un experimento para ver si me animo a sacar un long-fic (mejor desarrollado) con esta temática. De paso si gano el desafío mejor que mejor XD_

_4. Gracias a Victoire black que me hizo el favor de betear esto XD Fue de mucha ayuda y me aclaró cosas de puntuación :)_


End file.
